


Hi, Sweetheart [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Supernatural Podfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drabble Sequence, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Impala (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: A series of moments as seen by the Impala. [Length: 00:08:33]





	Hi, Sweetheart [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hi Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377591) by [Aini_NuFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aini_NuFire/pseuds/Aini_NuFire). 



**Text:** [Hi, Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377591)

 **Author:** Aini_NuFire

 **Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Category:** Gen

 **Characters:** The Impala, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, and Mary Winchester

 **Tags:** Family, Hurt/Comfort, POV Impala

 **Length:** 8 mins 33 secs

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cnt8wjd7opv7lr9/SPN_Hi_Sweetheart_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wmwqtft38oqtc4z/SPN_Hi_Sweetheart_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
